fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
One Man Banned
|caption= |prodcode=108A |episode=14 |wish=To be an increasingly more famous musician |writer=Ed Valentine |storyboard=Aaron Hammersley |director=Michelle Bryan |production design= |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate=October 16, 2009 |previous=Timmy Turnip |next=Frenemy Mine |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-8/id542711904 |dvd= Season 7 }} One Man Banned is the fourteenth episode of Season 7. Plot After Timmy Turner is rejected from the school band, he wishes everyone would love his music. But when Timmy gets his first taste of acclaim, Wanda has to stop him before he becomes completely fame-crazed. Synopsis Mr. Bickles is holding auditions for the school band at Dimmsdale Elementary School. Timmy Turner and his friends line up to try out, yet it seems like every kid has more talent than Timmy, even Elmer's boil which sings in a baritone. Timmy tries to sing or play instruments, and is horrible every time, so bad he ends up getting tomatoes thrown at him. When Timmy tries his luck with a triangle, something as simple as a small tap on the metal shape causes natural disasters, Timmy is ceremoniously rejected from the band. On his way home on the school bus, Timmy notices that everyone has musical talent except him. Mr. Crocker is playing the nose flute, Sanjay is charming a snake with a pungi (a type of flute), and even Vicky shows musical talent playing the xylophone (she uses the heads of the children she is babysitting as the pitch bars). When Timmy gets home he sees that even his parents are talented musicians. Mr. Turner plays the bongos and has a platinum-selling record, including one called Bingo Bongo. Timmy's attempts to play the triangle again result in volcanoes springing up around the house and frogs rain from the sky. Mr. Turner, angry at his son's lack of talent, and the destruction of his awards sends Timmy to his room. Frustrated, Timmy wishes he was the most talented musician in the country. Within seconds, a crowd of people rushes Timmy's house and attempt to break into his room, including Mr. Crocker and Tootie. Timmy loves the aggressive attention he is receiving, even as he is forced to take refuge in his bathroom. He quickly wishes for even more fame and power. Timmy Turner becomes Timmy Triangle, a hit musician who only has to tap triangle once yet easily tops the charts. A montage shows Timmy parodying many famous music videos, including Michael Jackson's Thriller and OK Go's Here It Goes Again. Timmy becomes so rich and famous that his house, Timmyland Ranch, blocks the sun so Mr. and Mrs. Turner always think it is dark out. Cosmo and Wanda worry that Timmy is becoming too fame crazy. Timmy says he's fine despite talking in the third person, dressing like Elvis and sitting in huge piles of money like a throne. Timmy still wants more, he wishes he was the best musician in the world, and wishes for a giant stadium that could fit the whole world inside. The face of the Earth literally shifts into Timmy's face, and a huge stadium called the Timmydome takes up most of the planet. Before Timmy's big concert, his parents come to congratulate them but Timmy gives them and his godparents the cold shoulder. Timmy throws his fairies out, and they take their magic with them, so when Timmy tries to perform at the concert it is so horrible that everyone in the world starts throwing tomatoes at him. However, Timmy's dad forgives him and helps his son out by giving one of his famous bongo performances to calm the crowd down. Backstage, Timmy apologizes to his godparents for his behavior, and decides to mount an ill-conceived comeback by playing the triangle again, which results in the entire world being destroyed. Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Jim Ward as Mr. Bickles / Paparazzo *Jason Marsden as Chester McBadbat / Kid #1 *Grey DeLisle (uncredited) as Tootie *Chris Kirkpatrick as Chip Skylark (cameo) External links *One Man Banned clip at Nick.com * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7